As integrated circuits become smaller in physical size, and the quantity of transistors included in the device increases, smaller line widths are used in the integrated circuits, and the transistors therein are located closer together. Latchup is a type of short circuit that sometimes occurs in integrated circuits. To prevent latchup, some integrated circuits include tap cells. However, tap cells may increase the overall size of the integrated circuit.